


I Only Need You

by changkyuwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuwu/pseuds/changkyuwu
Summary: In which the prince of the kingdom is in love with you despite your lack of noble status.





	I Only Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble from a drabble game on my tumblr (@chang-kyuwu)

**** Coming from the Bronze district, you never thought you’d be able to attend one of the famous balls in the Gold district. Most of your life was spent working to keep yourself afloat and being thankful you had a place inside the kingdom.

But after a bizarre sequence of events that left your hometown in chaos, you had somehow managed to meet the prince. And even more bizarre, gotten him to fall in love with you.

You really did not expect  _ that  _ to happen, of all things.

When he invited you to go to a ball in the Gold district, you had originally thought he was kidding. But he was dead serious, he even sent you with one of his servants to find appropriate clothing, and you came home with what was likely the most expensive thing you now owned.

It felt weird wearing such expensive and well-made clothing, but being able to eat palace food was an opportunity you weren’t willing to pass up.

And spending time with Xiumin, of course.

Which was the most important part.

Upon arrival, you had no idea where to go, so you just cluelessly followed the stream of people heading into the palace. Thankfully, Xiumin’s servant, Chanyeol, quickly found you.

“You seem a little lost,” he said.

“I have no idea what is going on,” you admitted. “I haven’t had any idea what is going on since I was invited.”

Chanyeol smiled and offered your his arm, which you happily took and he lead you into the palace. He told you that you would have to wait a while to be able to see Xiumin, since he had business to attend to, but that he had been instructed to stick beside you for now.

Most of your time waiting for Xiumin was spent eating though. You had never tasted such amazing food in your life. But it was with your mouth full of mini cupcakes, that you were finally able to see Xiumin and you had to struggle to swallow all of your food before you could speak.

“I see you’re enjoying yourself,” Xiumin said. “But you should probably just eat one at a time.”

You could only nod, mouth still full of the mini cupcakes that you were definitely not going to heed his advice on. Once you had finally swallowed your food, Xiumin stepped closer and placed on hand on your cheek, bringing his face closer.

“Do you really want people to see you with someone from the Bronze district?” You noticed people were looking your way, but Xiumin paid them no mind as he placed a kiss against your lips.

“I don’t care about what they think,” he smiled after pulling away. “Shall we dance?”

“I don’t know how to dance,” you told him.

“You just walk in a special pattern, it’s not that hard,” Xiumin said. “I’ll guide you. Chanyeol, make sure everything for the trip is ready.”

Chanyeol bowed to his prince and left to carry out his task as Xiumin lead you to the centre of the ballroom. You felt awkward under the stares of so many people, but that was to be expected when you were dancing with the prince. Some people recognised you as Xiumin’s Bronze district ‘fling’ though, and soon enough, people were whispering about you all throughout the palace.

It hurt to see them talk amongst themselves while pointing in your direction. But Xiumin quickly noticed, and stopped moving to level them with a glare before turning back to you. “Let’s go to the balcony, we have a great view of the kingdom.”

He took your hand and lead you away from the people who looked down on you with disgust. You didn’t care what they thought though, you couldn’t when you were with Xiumin.

Once you reached the balcony and were able to look over the kingdom, you had almost completely forgotten about the Gold’s whispers about you. Xiumin certainly wasn’t lying about the view. You could see the entirety of the Gold and Silver districts, as well as some of the Bronze district.

“It’s pretty, right?” Xiumin asked. “I wanted to see it one last time. With you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not really allowed to be with you,” Xiumin answered. “So my parents are trying to find someone else for me to marry, but I came up with a better idea.”

You ignored your nerves as you looked away from the view of the kingdom. “Which is?”

“We run away,” Xiumin answered. “Do you want to come with me?”

He held his hand out to you, but you could only stare on in shock. Was he really willing to do this… just for you?

“But what about everything else?” You asked. “Your family is all here, and you’d be leaving behind the  _ Gold _ district, and-”

“I only need you,” Xiumin said. “So… will you come with me?”

After only a moment more of thought, you placed your hand in his and his smile brightened.

“Let’s go then.”


End file.
